<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by Princessbetty18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480324">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessbetty18/pseuds/Princessbetty18'>Princessbetty18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lost Love, Soulmates, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessbetty18/pseuds/Princessbetty18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago he told her he wasn't ever going to be good enough for her. That she deserved better and he would only cause her pain if they stayed together. He had just hit rock bottom and he didn’t want to bring her down with him. So he broke it off. It hurt him. It hurt him to watch her fall apart. He just had to walk away then. It was the worst decision he has ever made. OR... Jughead goes and get's his girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Original Male Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead Jones sits at his desk in his office in Whyt Wyrm. He bought the place about two years ago from Hog Eye. He wanted to retire. So, he saved his money, took out a loan and bought it. He wanted to keep it in the Serpent family. Hi family. A family he’s been a part of since he was sixteen and he put on the jacket for the first time. </p>
<p>He took a long drag from his cigarette and sighed. In his hand is a card from Veronica Lodge. He can’t stop looking at it. Attached to it is a handwritten note, he knows it's from her because he recognizes her handwriting. The words hit him directly into his heart...you decided what’s next.</p>
<p>Veronica Lodge was one of three people he grew up with. He considers her a close friend. He just hasn’t seen her since the incident three years ago.  </p>
<p>Memories are rushing back to him. Some make him smile, others make him frown. He regrets a few, especially the one that changed his life. He wonders what his life would be if he didn’t run from her. </p>
<p>There’s a soft knock at the door. He looks up and smiles. A woman with short black hair walks in.</p>
<p>“Hey, babe.” the women said as she leaned down and kissed him before she sat down in the chair across from him. </p>
<p>He sighed again. He’s been dating Freya for about six months now. She’s nice and they get along well. He doesn't think it would become anything more than dating. He likes her he really does, it’s just she’s not her. The women he haunts his dreams. </p>
<p>He looks at her. “I think we need to talk.” he tells her. He’s about to break her heart. But it’s for the best, because his heart would never fully be hers to have. </p>
<p>He tells her the truth. “Freya, I like you. You're nice and it's been fun. However, I can’t fully give myself to you when my heart belongs to someone else, always has always will. I need to go fix something that I broke.” He tells her. </p>
<p>“Jug, I love you.” Freya said as tears rolled down her face. “You can’t do this” she adds, sobbing.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t live like this when I don’t feel the same.” he says. He doesn't want to be a dick, and he doesn’t want to hurt her. But there's no other way around this. </p>
<p>“Please?” Se begged. “Don’t do this.” she cries.</p>
<p>He says nothing more. He said everything he needed to say. </p>
<p>Freya watches him, she’s hoping for him to  say sorry, I was just kidding. She’s waiting for him to tell her he loves her and that he wants to be with her and only her. When it doesn't come. She screams. “You're an asshole.” she yells as she gets up and runs out of the office. Running into Pea in the process. </p>
<p>“What’s up with Freya?” he asked Jughead as he walked into the office.</p>
<p>Jughead just hands him the card. That he has yet to let go of the card. He then lights another cigarette. His nerves are making a presence. </p>
<p>Pea takes the card and looks over it. “Oh.” he says as full understanding hits him. “ So, I’m assuming you're going to do something about this then.” he says as he puts the card down on the table.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m going to New York,” he says.</p>
<p>“You better make it quick you only have four hours.” Pea said.</p>
<p>“I know.” Jughead says back to him as he gets up. </p>
<p>“Be safe.” Pea says.</p>
<p>“I will” he says with a soft smile. He knows that Pea, who he considers his best friend now, will be behind him 100%, no matter what he wants to do. He then hugged him and hurried out of the room and headed to his apartment to pack a bag. </p>
<p>He pack’s in record time and rushes to his bike. He knows he will get there in time. It doesn't take long to drive there. But that's not the issue. The issue is how is he going to do this when he does get there.</p>
<p>It takes 3 and a half hours to get there, with 30 minutes to spare. He stops and parks so he can smoke another cigarette. His nerves are really starting to get to him, It’s been 3 years and he really hopes it will work out. After he calms himself down he puts the address he needs into his GPS. </p>
<p>He gets there with 5 minutes left. He parks and goes and stands in front of the stairs. It’s a beautiful building. Pink ribbons all over the railing and door. He smiles. It’s all her. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath. He can do this, he says to himself.</p>
<p>He opens the door and hears “Speak now or forever hold your piece.”as he walks in. The door slams behind him and everyone turns to see what is going on. </p>
<p>“Elizabeth” he says as he looks directly at her.</p>
<p>The crowd gasped in shock. So know him others don’t. He starts to walk down the aisle. </p>
<p>Elizabeth, better known as Betty, is watching him frozen in her spot. Veronica stands next to her with the biggest smirk on her face. </p>
<p>“Don’t do this.” he says. Memories of an earlier conversation pops in his head. Freya is saying the same thing to him.</p>
<p>Alice Cooper is walking down the aisle to get to him, to make him stop. “Forsythe. You need to leave.” she tells him.</p>
<p>He looks at her. “No Ma’am, I will not” he says. </p>
<p>Betty has yet to look away from him. </p>
<p>Alice is looking directly into his eyes. She sees the truth and the determination his look gives. For the first time in her life Alice Copper backed away. She knew she wasn’t going to win this and honestly she was okay with that.</p>
<p>He watches as Archie goes and stands next to Betty, he whispers something to her. Jughead smiles, this is the first time in 3 years that he has seen them all in the same place. He knows it's his fault but still it makes him happy nonetheless when he  sees his oldest friends smiling and standing next to the woman he has loved since forever. </p>
<p>The man standing next to Betty looks confused. He turns to Archie. “Who’s that?” he asked. </p>
<p>“That's Jughead.” Archie said. </p>
<p>“Oh” he says as he turns and looks at Betty, his fiance. “Betty?” he says. </p>
<p>Betty turns to him. “Christopher.” she sighed as she turned back to look at Jughead. ‘’</p>
<p>“I love you.” Jughead said. “I've always loved, I've never stopped.” he adds. He’s so nervous right now. </p>
<p>The wedding guests sit in silence, waiting to see what happens next. </p>
<p>“Why haven't you asked him to leave yet, Betty?” Christoper asked her as he is getting highly agitated at this man who is here trying to ruin his wedding day. </p>
<p>Betty ignores Christopher. Her attention is on Jughead. “Why are you here, Jug?” she asked. </p>
<p>“I’m here for you.” he says. </p>
<p>“You made it perfectly clear 3 years ago on how you felt.” she says as the tears start to roll down her face.</p>
<p>He frowns at that remark. Three years ago he told her he wasn't ever going to be good enough for her. That she deserved better and he would only cause her pain if they stayed together. He had just hit rock bottom and he didn’t want to bring her down with him. So he broke it off. It hurt him. It hurt him to watch her fall apart. He just had to walk away then. It was the worst decision he has ever made. </p>
<p>“I was wrong, so fucking wrong. I thought you deserved much more than me and what I could give you.” He says as tears flow down his face now. </p>
<p>Everyone is still watching. </p>
<p>Betty shakes her head, holding tightly to her bouquet so she doesn't resort to her teenage ways of coping. After she collects herself, she sighs. “You don’t decide what I deserve.” she says. Tears still flow. “Why now? Why today?” she asked. </p>
<p>“A friend opened my eyes to what's been in front of me for years.” he says. </p>
<p>“And what's that?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“That I can’t live without you.” he says.</p>
<p>Her breath hitched at his words. So many emotions are running through her right now. </p>
<p>She turns to look at her Fiance. “Chris.” she says.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare. This is our Wedding day.” he said angrily.</p>
<p>She then dropped her Bouquet to the ground. It was a sign that this was over. </p>
<p>“This man broke you” he yelled. “I was the one who had to put you back together.” he adds. </p>
<p>She looks up at him. “I was never broken. Just lost and now I have been found.” She says, smiling at Jughead. She runs to him. </p>
<p>His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into him. He kissed her intensely, something he has missed out on for years. He pulls back. “I love you Betty Cooper," he says. </p>
<p>“Jughead Jones, I love you” she said as she giggled.</p>
<p>He grabs her hand and  they run out of the church together. </p>
<p>Chris starts to run after them, he stops when he realizes that it’s probably over. He sits down on the stairs and silently sobs.</p>
<p>Alice, with the help of Veronica and Archie, apologized to everyone and got the guest to leave the church. </p>
<p>Veronica walks over to where Chris is still sitting and he hasn't moved. </p>
<p>“What did I do wrong?” he asked. </p>
<p>“They was always meant to be.” she says as she leans down closer to him. “Also, I know about Tiffany.” she says.</p>
<p>His eyes grew wide. She smiles and walks away. Her plan worked. Chris the cheating bastard is gone and her best friends are back with each other. All is right in the world. </p>
<p>“You ready, babe” Archie says as he grabs for her hand.</p>
<p>She turns and smirks at Chris one last time. Who is still in disbelief? “I am, let's go find them.” she says as they walk out of the church. She can hear a screaming Chris behind her as the door closes. </p>
<p>You don’t ever mess with the one’s Veronica loves. It will be your undoing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>